


You’re So Far Away

by Toaverse



Category: Soul (2020)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Memories, Missing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: 22 never thought she could ever miss someone while still being in the great before.But here she is...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	You’re So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Since Soul is delayed again for the second time, AND being yeeted on Disney+ on Christmas Day (without a paywall if I’m correct), I decided to write some more Soul content because why not :D
> 
> Note: half of this fic was written before the new trailer dropped, so this most likely won’t be the ending for the film.
> 
> If I come up with an alternate ending similar to the new trailer, I will put a spoiler tag in the tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence.

Everywhere 22 goes in The Great Before, there hangs a strong silence in the air. 

Almost a painful one. As if she’s missing something or someone.

Floating in the store where all the food lays, 22 looks over where the pizza’s are placed. And it gives her the answer.

Guess her mind decided to let the fact that Joe left sink in just now after one day.

Unlike living humans, souls can’t feel physical pain, but that doesn’t mean they can’t feel it emotionally.

A wave of anger washes over 22. Everything is just...so unfair for her.

Why is she forced to live on earth to be happy, only to be ripped away from it again by death? Why do the counselors and mentors convince and pressure her to change her mind when she stated multiple times that she really doesn’t want to live on earth, but to stay here?

Why did the only soul she had ever cared about left...?

Floating to the pizza section, 22 sees a slice and stares at it like it’s the most interesting thing in the great before, drowning further in her thoughts.

When she saw Joe’s body in a coma through the portal, she was hoping, begging in her head for that green and white line to go flat, cutting Joe off from earth so that he doesn’t have to die a second time and can stay in the great before for good.

She knows it was selfish of her to hope for such a thing, but she couldn’t help it.

Unfortunately, that scenario didn’t happen. 

Joe wasn’t cut off from earth, so he was left with a choice.

He chose earth...

22 picks up the slice of pizza, looking at it as if it’s going to do something any moment.

She just doesn’t get it. 

What is so special about earth that has Joe so excited? You can die at any moment there. He almost died himself! Didn’t he see it?

But what does earth have that the great before doesn’t...?

Unlike earth, you don’t have to eat, drink, sleep, dress, take care of yourself, feel pain, or to worry about anything in here.

Joe is so obsessed with others finding passion, right? Well, why couldn’t he just stay here and be a counselor for new souls?

But out of all the reasons he could’ve stayed, 22 finds one for the almost-deceased soul to choose earth.

His friends and family...

Something else 22 saw through the portal where two other humans, most likely friends of his. Even from behind she could see and hear them begging for Joe to make it. 

It only made her feel more guilty for wanting him to stay.

Of cours Joe would never leave them behind like that. He would cling to life like there was no tomorrow. And he succeeded...

They are quite lucky to have a friend like him by their side though.

Looking at the pizza slice in her hands, 22 only knows one thing on what to do with it. She puts it in her mouth, only to pop out from behind her.

It earns a small chuckle from her, several memories rushing back afterwards.

Joe was a great mentor too, by far the best one she had.

Unlike those old elderly souls, he didn’t go off on her whenever she explained her reasons for not wanting to go to earth, or giving up on her and asking the counselor if she can switch mentors again. Instead, he actually listened, and tried to convince her by using the smallest things that can bring a person joy.

Joe had also tolerated her jokes and over all humor, despite being brand new to the great before. Heck, he didn’t even got the slightest bit mad when she slapped him multiple times in the face, but he was probably too stunned at the fact that he couldn’t feel anything, or understood anything for that matter.

And all of that when he was basically in a race against time, fighting to live again.

If that isn’t considered a good mentor, 22 really doesn’t know what is.

But unlike her previous mentors, Joe was more of a friend to her.

Sure, he didn’t ask to be one to the most stubborn soul ever, but he accepted it regardless. And later, he accepted her regardless of her opposite views on earth.

That’s why she didn’t want him to leave...

Beginning to grow bored of the store, 22 decides to go outside the You Seminar for some fresh sight, and she did.

She can’t really blame Joe for leaving though. He has friends and family to be for, a music class to teach, and so on.

She saw in his life story that truly made him happy.

Once floating outside, 22 looks at the blue sky, drowning further in her thoughts.

She can’t really help but feel he’s quite far away though.

Even if Joe is in the great beyond right now, what are the chances of him ever returning here? None.

At least they had a nice goodbye just in case she stayed here, which she did.

It would’ve been nicer here if he stayed.

If only he stayed...


End file.
